Kehidupan Setelah Tragedi
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Lelouch mati. Itu adalah anggapan dunia. Namun sebenarnya, ia dan partner setianya kabur ke sebuah desa yang jauh dari wilayah kekuasaan Britania. Mereka menapaki kehidupan baru, semuanya dimulai dari: "Kulupa bertanya padamu, status apa yang akan kita gunakan untuk mengelabuhi para tetangga?"


Mengoyak asa. Mengubah persepsi dunia. Kau rela berdarah-darah demi kedamaian yang kau idamkan. Mati sebagai kriminal, di tangan figure yang dulu kau mainkan. Miris, bukan?

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Code Geass** **©Clamp**

 **Lelouch & C.C**

 **Kehidupan Setelah Tragedi**

.

.

.

.

Mengenakan topi berpita untuk mempermanis penampilan. Setelah musim panas itu tampak pas untuk digunakan. Rambut panjang yang dikepang, menyisakan helaian tak terikat yang tidak seragam. Memilih untuk tiduran, menantang langit biru yang menyilaukan pandangan.

Gaun berumpak dengan tiga warna berbeda. Berpadu dengan korslet yang mempertegas lekukan indah di tubuhnya. Matanya datar menantang cakrawala, menerawang sambil berujar.

" _Geass_ adalah kekuatan yang mengasingkan Raja."

Tangan digunakan sebagai bantalan. Walaupun boneka empuk berwarna _orange_ sudah bisa memberikan jaminan untuk sebuah kenyamanan.

"Bukankah begitu, Lelouch?"

Kisah ini tidak bertema romansa. Keinginan untuk mengubah dunia, menelan kebencian bersamaan dengan lenyapnya dirinya seorang.

Ia sempat merasakan dingin di tiap tiap jari tangan dan kaki. Menggigil dalam altar permohonan dengan air mata yang tidak tertahan.

Kisah anak manusia yang mengusik emosinya, menyentil hati dalam dada. Ada rasa, yang semula ia kira, perasaan tidak berdampak apapun padanya, namun kala itu ia menangis.

Lantas Ia mendengar jawaban serupa gumaman. Merobek goresan tinta masalalu yang ia hadapi dengan seulas senyuman.

Bangkit dari posisi ia duduk ketika dirasa _wagon_ yang ia naiki berhenti berjalan.

Bersamaan dengan waktu yang berdetak, ia turun dari _wagon_ yang dibawa oleh dua ekor kuda. Seseorang mengulurkan tangan dan ia abaikan. Memilih melompat dari _wagon_ yg dijejali tumpukkan jerami. Tidak ada kesan anggun namun itu cukup membuat orang di sana tersenyum.

" _Yokosho_."

Ada tangan yang terulur kedepan dalam posisi empat puluh derajat yang menbawa nostalgia. Tangan yang sama, dengan bengis menghabisi jutaan nyawa.

Ia menerimanya.

"Selamat datang di kehidupan baru, Nona C.C."

Dihadapkan dengan sebuah rumah yang sebagian besarnya terbuat dari kayu. Berdiri angkuh dengan halaman luas lengkap dengan tumbuhan merambat.

Dari sini mereka akan memulai. Mengasingkan diri dari Britania, hidup sebagai pengolah ladang dan bercocok tanam. Jika itu tidak mencukupi kehidupan mereka, Lelouch akan dengan senang hati kembali bermain judi, memanfaatkan kelebihan otaknya untuk beradu di papan hitam putih.

Kehidupan damai, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan kehidupan mereka semula yang penuh darah dan pembantaian.

Cecilia berjalan konstan. Bukan menggoda, tetapi cara berjalannya memang seperti gadis jalang pada pub-pub tengah kota.

"Kulupa bertanya padamu, status apa yang akan kita gunakan untuk mengelabuhi para tetangga?"

"Kakak Beradik?"

"Kurasa lebih cocok Ibu dan Anak. Kau beratus-ratus tahun lebih tua dariku, wanita penyihir."

"Dasar pangeran terbuang."

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Jika kau penyihir maka aku adalah tukang sulap."

"Tukang sulap dan penyihir. Jika kita mengatakan hal itu, penduduk akan langsung mengarak kita keluar desa. Menunjukkan jalan keluar dengan sangat terhina."

"Banyak omong."

"Gunakan kepalamu untuk mencari jalan keluarnya," ujar C.C seraya melengos pergi. Hendak memasuki rumah baru mereka. Lalu suara Lelouch seperti sekat maya yang menghalanginya.

"Sudah kuputuskan, besok kita pergi ke kantor catatan sipil," ujar Lelouch setengah berteriak, karena mereka terhalang jarak.

C.C membatu. Lamaran paling tidak romantis yang pernah ia dapatkan sepanjang ia bisa mengingat. Tetapi, bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak menjauhi batas normal. Detak paling berisik yang pernah ia rasa sepanjang ia bisa mengingat juga.

Setelahnya, kebahagiaan mereka benar-benar kekal, sebab mereka berdua adalah _immortal_.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Ini apa? Ini drabble yang ditulis satu tahun yang lalu, masih tentang kegalauan mengenai bagaimana Ending Code Geass sesungguhnya. Saya dari dulu memang team #Lelouchmasihhidup. Dan belakangan tersiar kabar bahwa akan ada Movie di tahun 2019 nanti yang menjadi penutup serial anime Code Geass, dan di sana LELOUCH MASIH HIDUP PEMIRSAH. Diperkuat lagi dengan perkataan narator di trailer-nya yang tidak lain adalah nona C.C, "watashi ni wa mada yakusoku ga aru." Bisa diartikan: aku masih punya janji.

Ada yang sudah menonton Code Geass Movie 2018 III yang berjudul Oudo? Jujur di sana saya tidak mengerti dengan endingnya. Dan saya sangat menyayangkan scene di mana Leloouch mengatakan, "Aku berjanji," (akan kembali) kepada C.C. hmmmmmmm

Daaan bagaimanapun Movie dan endingnya nanti, saya berharap bahwa Lelouch dan C.C akan hidup bersama dan kebahagiaan mereka abadi.

Sampai bertemu di fanfict saya yang lainnya.

 _Nunnally, 19 Oktobber 2018_


End file.
